El tren sakura&Shaoran
by gatita159
Summary: una joven de ojos verdes siempre toma el mismo tren, pero diario se encuentra con un joven de ojos ambar pero nunca le habla, pero este dia si ¿que pasara?


Hola ^^

Bueno este fic lo escribí mientras iba en un metro y escuchando música para ser precisos la de jueves de la oreja de van gogh de esa canción me inspire y empecé a escribir y cuando vi ya había salido esto xP

Espero que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

Capitulo Único

= El tren=

Era un viernes;

como todos los días, de lunes a viernes, llego a la estación de tren una joven de cabellera café, como siempre tomaba el tren de las 7:30 a.m. para ir a la escuela pero esta vez iba algo nerviosa, mas de lo normal ya que siempre en el tren que se subía, se subía un joven de la misma cabellera que ella , ella sabia que era mayor por que iba con el uniforme de preparatoria y ella de secundaria, siempre se lo encontraba pero nunca se había atrevido a hablarle ya que el tenia el aspecto misterioso…

Siempre que se subían al mismo vagón ella solo lo miraba de reojo y al parecer el se daba cuenta de ello y volteaba a verla con esos ojos, siempre que lo hacia ella se sonrojaba y cerraba los ojos, el desviaba la mirada con un suspiro.

Pero este día estaba decidida hablarle, toda la semana se la paso preguntando como se llamaba aquel misterioso joven, lo cual su amiga tomoyo se lo dijo:

_**/ Flash back /**_

"2 días antes"

Tomoyo.- vaya hasta que llegas sakura, ¿Por qué esa cara larga?

Una joven de cabellera larga y negro estaba recargada en la pared fuera de la escuela

Sakura.- (suspiro) lo siento pero es que…

Tomoyo.- dímelo con confianza

Sakura.- es que hay un chico que veo todos los días en la estación de tren

Tomoyo.- ¿enserio? ¿Cómo se llama?

Sakura.- no lo se, intento saberlo

Tomoyo.- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

Sakura.- es que solo lo veo, solo se que va en la preparatoria y eso por el uniforme que lleva

Tomoyo.- así que va en la prepa, ¿Cómo es?

Sakura.- es de pelo café, tiene esos ojos tan lindos, honestos y tiene un apariencia de…

Tomoyo.- ¿serio? ¿Sexy? ¿Lindo? O será ¿de misterio?

Sakura.- (leve sonrojo) un poco de todo eso

Tomoyo.- entonces ya se quien es

Sakura.- ¿sabes como se llama?

Tomoyo.- claro; se llama li Shaoran

Sakura.- shaoran

Tomoyo.- es un chico popular, y ya sabes todas las chicas están tras de el, aunque te he de decir que nunca ninguna chica antes le ha llamado la atención

Sakura se puso algo triste

Tomoyo.- pero no quiera decir que no tengas oportunidad, inténtalo habla con el

Sakura.- pero es que cada vez que lo veo, no se, me pongo nerviosa

Tomoyo.- vamos, cuando lo veas de nuevo en el tren háblale

Sakura.- lo haré

Sonó la campana

Tomoyo.- vamos a clases

Sakura.- claro

_**/Fin del flash back/**_

El día anterior no fue a la escuela por los nervios que tenia, pero este día iba decida a hablarle en cuando entraran al vagón, aunque estaba nerviosa así que para que se relajara un poco y se distrajera fue a comprar una revista y se sentó en las sillas que estaban alado de la taquilla, aunque pasaba las hojas no entendía nada,

-un boleto, por favor

Sakura se congelo

Sakura.- (pensando) esa voz es de…

En eso encima de la revista vio a un chico a lado suyo y la revista que tenía en las manos empezó a temblar, el volteo y ella se escondió atrás de la revista.

Señor.- tenga joven

Shaoran.-gracias (tomo su boleto y se fue a sentar a dos filas mas enfrente donde estaba ella)

Sakura.- (pensando) vamos sakura es tu oportunidad solo ve y salúdalo

Se paro con algunas dudas, se acerco y vio que estaba con un libro en las manos o era una libreta, estaba escribiendo algo, le iba a tocar el hombro

-buenos días a todos las personas, el tren de las 7:30 esta a punto de salir por favor de abordar, gracias por la atención

Shaoran se paro y se guardo el cuerno en la mochila, sakura solo suspiro y se fue tras de el, con la vista baja entro al vagón y se sentó en el primer asiento que encontró, cuando levanto la vista, la bajo de inmediato ya que shaoran estaba enfrente de ella sentado viendo hacia la ventana con la mano en la barbilla, ella seguía con la mirada baja, la iba alzando lentamente, saco la revista, la abrió, el la volteo a ver pero luego regreso su mirada hacia la ventana

Había un silencio pesado entre los dos, era ahora o nunca

Sakura.- sha...o…ran

El volteo con una cara de sorprendido

Sakura.- (pensando) debe de pensar que soy una tonta

Shaoran.- ¿sabes mi nombre?

Sakura.- etto si, pues yo creo que todas lo saben ¿no?

Shaoran.-si, creo que si,

Hubo un silencio entre los dos

Sakura.- (pensando) ¿ahora que?

A sakura parecía que le iba a dar un ataque de nervios cuando escucho una risa leve; era shaoran quien se estaba riendo, al parecer vio la cara de extrañeza en la cara de ella así que decidió explicarle…

Shaoran.- sabes pero yo no te conozco ni se tu nombre y ayer te extrañe

Sakura.- ¿Qué?

Shaoran.- (media sonrisa) ayer no viniste y yo que sepa tenías clases

Sakura.- pero tu…

Shaoran.- (la garra de las manos) me voy sin rodeos, sabes que para ir a la escuela también se puede tomar el autobús

Sakura.- si

Shaoran.- yo no lo tomo por que prefiero irme por el tren para poder verte

Sakura.- ¿Qué?

Shaoran.- si, no sabia como decírtelo o como acercarme a ti, pero desde el primer día que te vi., tenias algo que me gusto, siempre pensaba como acercarme a ti pero no veía la forma, hasta hoy (la vio a los ojos)

Esto último hizo que sakura se sonrojara, se quedaron callados, el tren iba avanzando, shaoran todavía no le soltaba la mano, entraron a un túnel que apago la luz, ella se soltó una mano con la cual estaba buscando la cara de él, la encontró, lentamente acerco su cara con la suya, juntando sus labios, un beso que tanto tiempo han esperado tanto sakura y shaoran.

Volvió la luz

Se separaron lentamente, se vieron a los ojos y se dedicaron una sonrisa

Shaoran.- no se nada de ti, pero te amo

Sakura.- yo también te amo pero…

Shaoran.-pero…

Sakura.- creo que será mejor que nos conozcamos más, antes de tener una relación

Shaoran.- (le sonrió) estoy de acuerdo, pero por ahora

La agarro de la cabeza y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Ese día ninguno de los dos fue a al escuela, shaoran la llevo a un parque donde se la pasaron platicaron toda la tarde y los días siguientes después de clases, tanto uno como el otro estaban felices.

No habría duda de que de ellos saliera una relación hermosa

Ya que por parte de ambos

Fue amor de primera vista

En un tren…

* * *

Bueno esto es todo lo que mi cabeza me dio

Espero que les haya gustado

y como pueden ver tengo la misma historia solo que con personajes diferentes, si quieren la misma pero con otros personajes de otros animes solo diganmelo y con gusto lo hago ^^

Sayonara ^^


End file.
